It was supposed to be just me Not us
by KittyxSaur
Summary: Sakura Haruno is living the dream,her love for adventure takes her wherever her heart decides, she's seen more of the world than anyone her age has,and hasn't gone to a physical school in the 5 years!She decides to take a break from her wild life to finish college and then go back to only life she knows.Her free spirit can't be tamed easily,can a certain Uchiha genius change that?


**This was supposed to be just me. Not us.**

_Chapter. 1_

Traveling is something I enjoyed to do quite often, although I didn't have much money on me – whatever I did have was used on clothes or food- I have a way of getting my way, per-say. Well I made deals, got a great discount on flights, or trains. Mostly trains because there were a lot easier to -ehem- find a great discount, as I had said earlier.

Well I've talked too much and haven't yet even introduced myself, Hello my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 and I am an explorer… Well that's what I like to call myself. Of course like any other normal teenager I still had to deal with my responsibilities, like attending High School for example, Since my mother passed away 5 years ago it had been only me and my dad, Kizashi Haruno . We move places at least 3 times a years, we didn't like to be In the same place for too long and we both have a sense for adventure! My dad to me, is my best friend. I didn't have many friends, of course makes sense when you only stay in one school for a a month at a time. My only friends all lived in Tokyo Japan. My birth place. As far as I knew they all go to the same school, konoha high, Ino, TenTen , and Hinata were my 3 best girl friends. When I first met Ino, I hated her guts. I used to see her as being such a snob and the feeling was mutual, we would call each other names like I would call her Ino pig and in return I was labeled forehead girl…. Look my forehead is NOT big.. it's normal sized, okay? I had eventually ended up meeting Hinata and TenTen, Hinata is a very shy, sweet girl, she was that friend anyone could count on, she didn't have a big mouth like Ino and was very good at keeping secrets. Ten Ten is a more cheerful than the rest she is also quite good at sports and has developed a crush on one of my other friends.

Now I said I have six friends, I do. 3 female and 3 obnoxious male. Naruto, Neji, and shikamaru.

Naruto, although very loud and annoying, has a big heart. He was the kid who always got beat up for standing up for the other helpless kids on the playground. He was fair and had energy like no other, it seriously sometimes scared me. Now if you know Naruto, scratch that, if you've ever seen Naruto, or heard of his name than you know Naruto loves ramen, his love for the food always looked like some creepy ritual, he probably also had some kind of ramen god he prays to… I wouldn't be surprised really.

Neji always hung around Naruto and Shikamaru, he's quite and has a strong devotion to his family, he's also well known for beating up any guy who even so much as looks at his cousin, Hinata. But all in all he has always been one of the most trusted in our group.

Shikamaru is what we would call a genius. I'm serious! The guy is lazier than a rock and attempting to engage in conversation with him is as effective as talking to a wall! So I really wonder sometimes how a guy as lazy as him is extremely smart! When he does talk its eighter something useful and smart or extremely stupid. Everything seems stupid or trouble-some or a drag to him, he only does something when forced to or when benifecial to himself! But after years of knowing him, we all know he has a sweet spot for his friends, as much as he'd never admit it.

Now let me begin by explaining the things I've picked up over the years of knowing all of them, I'll start with the most obvious. Hinata Hyuga is undeniably, uncontrollably_ in-love _with Naruto Uzumaki, who by the way is completely oblivious to this. Everyone in the world knows that the blushing stuttering female has loved Naruto at first sight since pre- school, everyone knows, everyone except Naruto. Maybe his brain is made of mashed potatoes…

Now I am quite suspicious that our weapon loving friend Ten Ten, has a secret crush… that being Neji Hyuga. I'm not for certain but the way she gawks at him when he isn't looking or blushes every time he says her name is not something I would let pass. I'm not really sure about Ino and Shikamaru but since we _are_ the only people in this world who can stand Shikamaru's smart ass remarks, I wouldn't be surprised if sometime down the road they started dating.

Okay so my father and I we in America for a while You may be wondering, _'why are in America?' 'why are you not in Japan with you friends' 'blah blah blah!'_

Like I had said earlier, after my mother passed away my father and I traveled all over the world, we left japan and moved from city to city, different countries, states any place around the world was open for us with a little bit of money, my talent to persuade people at my will and quite a lot of sneaking into places.

That was one year ago, now it's just me, I've been traveling all alone for one year…. Okay you guys, before you get all sad and teary eyed on me, it's not what you think so let me explain!

Last year when we came to California exploring as always . My dad and I had found something else, my dad had found himself with a new wife and me with a new step mother. Not what you were expecting right? Yeah, me niether.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my dad and my step- mother is very nice and I can tell that they both love each other deeply. But I still wanted to travel more, but doing so would involve in breaking the two apart. Your'e now think, why didn't we just bring Mebuki – my dad's wife- along.

Well you see , she has Already set up a business here in California, a restaurant that quickly became very popular, it took her years and her entire savings account to open up her doors. And if that isn't a good enough reason for her to stay, here's a really good one. Mebuki is pregnant.

Yup, apparently I will be having a baby brother or sister sometime in the next 8 months and a half, she's too early in her pregnancy to tell if it will be a male or female, I don't really care what it comes out to be, I am actually surprisingly happy to know I will be a big sister soon!

Although my dad was very happy and so was my step mother, I wasn't. I don't mean to seem ungrateful or spoiled but I was really happy with the life I used to have. Traveling was my life, the thrill of being somewhere you've never been, seeing new people, running away from cops for stealing food or even just being under a different sky! I couldn't leave all of that behind.

I felt suffocated and everyday being there was feeling more like I was a bird trapped in a cage. I didn't complain though, my dad was happy so I tried to be as happy as I could possibly be as to not worry my dad.

But eventually he saw through me.

_~~~Flash-Back~~~_

_I sat on my bed, staring out at the night sky, I sighed contently when the cool night breeze hit my skin, my short pink hair blew in the direction of the wind. I heard the door to my room open and shut quietly behind me, not turning to look at who I already knew was there. My dad came and sat on the corner of my bed and we both turned to look out the open window._

"_Sakura," my father's voice was firm and serious when ever he used that voice on me I knew there was something very important he wanted to talk to me about, so I shifted my view from the window and turned to listen to him. "you're not happy here." What he said was more of a statement than a question, and I looked down, nodding slowly. I looked up surprised when my dad began to chuckle lightly, my attention was then averted to his right hand which reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope with my name on it._

"_Here Sakura, this is for you," my dad placed to envelope in my outstretched hand, I was curious to see what was waiting for me inside the envelope. _

"_It's a plane ticket, to Paris, France." _

"_W-What?" I finally mustered up a lame reply and he got off the bed, heading for the door, when he got to the door he turned to look at me._

"_This is what you want Sakura, I can see it in your eyes everyday that you aren't happy here, you want to see the world and it's my fault you couldn't do that before. I was being selfish Sakura, I was too consumed by the idea of starting a family, you, me, Mebuki that I didn't think about how you felt about this. Now I'm returning the favor. Since I re-married and bought a home, I have been thinking if it was a good idea to let you go wherever you wanted, like any father Sakura, I'm worried for your safety.. " Kizashi laughed " but then I remembered that I am the one who's taught you everything you know about the outside world anyways. So I believe you'll be just fine without me." _

_I can't believe this, I don't know how to feel about this. I'm happy because he just offered me everything I've ever wanted but there's a sadness… the thought of leaving my dad makes my heart break, but.. he does have Mebuki and he has to be here for when the baby is born… but I also feel terrified, I have never gone any where without my dad by my side…_

"_But dad… I don't want to leave you and –"_

"_Sakura I won't be alone and you know that. The flight leaves in5 hours Sakura and Paris is somewhere we yet haven't gone to that I know you've always wanted to go." Standing up I walked to my dad._

"_Dad I-" as much as I tried to hold down my tears I felt one slowly run down my cheek and then my voice cracked. And I started bawling my eyes out into his chest, I hugged him tightly. I'm not quite sure why I was crying because at the moment I was feeling a large amount of mixed emotions. I was happy and over joyed, and I was also sad. I pulled away from my dad after letting myself cry._

"_W-well then… If I want to make it to my flight I better start packing." My dads face broke into a smile at my final decision._

"_Be ready at 11:00pm tonight then sweet heart! Your passport and I.D are on the kitchen counter." I smiled back wearily at my dad and I turned to pack a large traveling backpack. My dad had always taught me to pack light, and only pack things that were absolutely necessary._

_~~~End Flash-Back~~~_

After that eventful night only 1 year ago I had traveled a lot. Paris, Greece, Vietnam, Germany, Iceland, New york city, korea, China, Asia, Rome and a few other small cities not known to many. I did a lot of walking, I remember being able to walk for days, occasionally stopping at motels, taking multiple naps through out my day, getting free food and the money that my dad sent me every week paid for my clothes or sometimes, when I couldn't sneak up on flight or train, I would pay for my trip.

I few months ago the baby was born I went to visit the family a week after my dad sent me a letter telling me the news. And I quite happy to say that I am the proud older sister of a baby girl! I can take her out shopping, buy her cute little outfits, take her places with me, and teach her everything I know! I stayed at home a week and on my last day there my dad and I had a "talk".

He basically told me that I have to get back to school and settle down for a while to finish school. I want all of you people to know that I am a straight A honor's kid! I may travel a lot but I take online courses using my trusty laptop and the free WIFI is found at just about anywhere in the world!( Well free internet access in a café or your local Mc. Donalds) I have also learned 3 new languages while traveling and am even 1 year above my grade level.

I am starting a new year of being a senior online getting credits and everything but if I wanted to I could skip my last year and move onto college. I knew my dad was right, I at least have to finish school. So that's what I'm going to do after summer break finishes in a month. Dad tells me about this University in Tokyo, Japan. Top-notch school, only straight A students are allowed and the world's most difficult entrance exam needs to be passed within a certain time limit and must be passed with an A or higher. He also says that if you got a scholarship, everything is paid. That includes classes, books, extra-curricular, food, _and _boarding is also paid! It's practically free! How could I miss such an amazing offer when my education along with food and a place to stay are free? I can't.

And so that's why I filled out an application for Konoha University. And un-surprisingly I was immediately admitted. I'm glad to know that this school doesn't play games either, they don't do those stupid interviews asking useless questions like 'Why do you want to be part of this school" it's useless and a waste of time for both sides.

So that is why I am currently on boat to Japan. Being in a storage room though is exactly as bad as I imagined it would be, it smells disgusting, the ocean water's fog makes it very moist in the morning and during the night, when the heaters are turned on it gets extremely hot down here! Okay now, why am I in a storage room you ask? Oh well if you must now it's because I didn't want to pay.

Father had offered to pay for a one way to ticket but… I may have lied and told him I already have a ticket to Japan on boat. It wasn't that much of lie though because I am on a boat and I did get a ticket… well kinda. I got a $20 ticket for a tour of a boat storage room earlier. The tour was meant for the new workers at the ports, for example, you know those people who carry your things into the storage area of an airplane? Yeah it's the same thing for boats. All I did was apply for a job using my alias and voilà!

After that sneaking into the boat was a piece of cake, What could have cost me over $300 only cost $20. I may not be in the most luxurious position on this trip but it was definitely the most convenient. I'm not poor, don't get me wrong. I've saved up an enormous amount of money since I left home, but it's all saved for an emergency, or something special. Now in order to be officially accepted into Konoha University I am required to take the entrance exam instead of sitting through a stupid interview –thank whatever magical being is watching out for me!- but I am mostly happy to finally see my friends, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

We've kept in touch since I left 5 years ago, since I don't have a phone we message each other in chat rooms mostly. Using my reliable source which you all already know to be the internet. I haven't told them I'm going back but I have been paying attention to Ino's messages about her daily life, and where she hangs out with the gang every now and then. Laying on my back I stared at the wooden ceiling and let the gentle rocking of the boat lull me to sleep.

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with a new story! And I'm planning on finishing this one! Tell me what you think, also I promise to upload a new chapter at least 2 times every week! c; Please REVIEW and follow me on Wattpad: _KittyxSaur_**

**And Deviantart: Kittyx Saur for more stories! This will be an eventual Itachi x Sakura I am just laying out the plot and giving more information out in this chapter, I guess this chapter was more of a Prologue then. Next chapter, you can expect a lot more c: Bye Bye.**


End file.
